Incensed
by ReluctantFangirl15
Summary: Blaine is getting ready for his first date with Kurt, but David just wants to study.


Title: Incensed

Author: marimbapanda

Rated: PG

Beta: prosaictragedy

Blaine was sure that David wouldn't mind. Well, actually, he was pretty sure David _would_ mind, but he kept telling himself otherwise. Besides, this was important, and David would benefit from it, too. After tonight, David would no longer be subjected to Blaine's desire-driven rants about a certain brown-haired Warbler. Or so Blaine told himself in order to justify nicking David's lighters from his desk drawer while David was using the bathroom. He debated only taking one of the two lighters, but what if the one he took didn't light? No, he had a lot riding on tonight. Best to take both, just to be safe.

Blaine left David and Wes' room just as Wes was returning.

"What did you do?" Wes asked, seeing the mischievous look on Blaine's face.

"Nothing," Blaine replied, smirking, as he made his way to the senior commons.

Tonight was his first official date with Kurt and he was determined to make it as perfect and memorable as possible despite the fact that it was a weekday and they weren't allowed to leave the Dalton grounds. After his less than stellar attempt at actually asking Kurt out, complete with stuttering and book dropping, Blaine needed this night to be perfect. He'd had plenty of time to plan out their first date in the weeks it took to work up enough courage to actually ask Kurt out. And even though he'd rather it be at a restaurant than in the commons, it was still easy to throw together a date in just the few hours he had to work with after classes let out for the day.

He'd ordered out for Chinese, Kurt's favorite, and visited the dining hall earlier to sneak out some actual plates and cutlery. This, he thought, would give the meal a more romantic feel than if they were eating out of take-out cartons. He'd borrowed some candles from his roommate and promised to tutor Pete in French for the next month in return.

The only problem was that despite having candles (_for when Lucy visits, I swear_, Pete had said) Pete didn't have a lighter or any matches. Blaine knew he was risking a lot by taking David's lighters, but he wanted to do this romance thing the right way.

Blaine turned off the main lights in the senior commons, turned on the lamps in the corners of the room, and was just lighting the last candle as Kurt came in.

"Wow," Kurt said, a little breathless. The senior commons looked so different in the muted combination of lamplight and candles.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked, a little nervous.

"It's lovely," Kurt replied, smiling. "This all looks wonderful."

Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair for him, before taking his own seat across the table.

"To romance," he said, holding out his glass.

"Cheers," Kurt said, clinking his glass to Blaine's.

... ... ...

David was furious. He was positively _fuming_. The only thing – the only _one_ thing that helped him focus on his studying was lighting incense. He was not embarrassed to admit that the light scent of jasmine had a relaxing effect on him. Nothing else helped him focus enough to study – not listening to music, or the background noise of the television, or even the hot cocoa that Wes swore by. Nothing worked except burning incense, which his current lack of lighters made it impossible to do.

He'd had his whole night planned out. Dinner with Wes, half an hour of television, then studying for tomorrow's French exam. Except now he was rummaging frantically through every drawer in his dorm, including Wes' drawers, even though he knew without out a doubt that he had put them back where they belong the last time he had used them, in the top right drawer of his desk.

Which left only one possibility. Someone had stolen them.

"Wes!" David nearly screamed as his roommate entered their dorm. "Where are my lighters?"

"No id – oh! When Blaine left earlier, he seemed a bit smug about something. Maybe he took them?"

"Wes," David said, a serious look in his eye, "you'd better start looking for a new lead singer for the Warblers. Because I am going to murder Blaine Anderson."

... ... ...

Blaine hummed to himself happily as he got ready for class the next morning.

"Good time last night?" Pete asked suggestively.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Blaine replied, straightening his tie.

Pete laughed appreciatively as he opened the door and headed out into the hallway.

"Uh, Blaine I'd change your sheets before going to bed tonight," Pete said, suppressing a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Take a look," Pete said, gesturing to their door.

With a bemused look on his face, Blaine noticed the note that had been thumb-tacked to their door. It was hastily written on the back of a used envelope in what looked like David's untidy scrawl.

_The next time you steal my lighters I will piss on your pillow. Love, David._

Blaine let out an unsteady laugh.

"I mean it," came a voice from behind Blaine. He turned around to see David standing in the doorway of his room. "You better watch it. And I want my lighters back."

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he approached them.

Blaine blushed, and David pieced it all together.

"Was it worth it, Blaine?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely," Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

Author's Note: This fic was inspired by something I came across using Stumble Upon. Here's the link (sort of). I'm sure you can all fill in the dots and dashes where they need to go :) www DOT bizarresigns DOT com BACKSLASH index DOT php BACKSLASH 2010 BACKSLASH 10 BACKSLASH 16 BACKSLASH one-more-time BACKSLASH. Reviews would be lovely!


End file.
